insanegamersfandomcom-20200214-history
Rob Vs. The PS2/Week 5
Week 5 of Rob Vs. The PS2 commenced on the 2nd February 2015 and ended on the 7th February 2015 Tak and the Power of JuJu Tak and the Power of JuJu is the 28th episode of the series. The description is: "It's what the TV Show is based off and not the other way around, it's Tak and the Power of JuJu. The first in the Tak series, Tak must fulfill a prophecy and save the Moon JuJu." He completes the tutorial level. Premier Manager 2005-2006 Premier Manager 2005-2006 is the 29th episode of the series. The description is: "It's the first Soccer management game of the series, and boy is there a lot to go through, Total Club Manager, FIFA Manager, LMA Manager, Pro Evolution Soccer Management and This series Premier Manager. This 2005-2006 edition is different in which way??? Even the box doesn't know because there isn't any improvements apart from the Rosters. The box does tell me this however: "ATTENTION!: Chez certaines personnes, L'utilisation de ce jeu nécessite des précautions d'emploi particulières qui sont détaillées dan la notice jonte", whatever that means. Just prepare to be bored by this game. LÉT'S PLAY!!!" He chooses Middlesbrough FC, going through the aspects of being a manager until he plays a pre-season friendly against Newcastle United, in which he wins 2-1. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Grand Theft Auto: Vice City is the 30th episode of the series. The description is: "Rob plays Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the second Grand Theft Auto released on the PS2. Play as Tommy Vecetti in 1986's Vice City as you Carjack, Steal things, Punch people and Murder Prostitutes. Run away from the Vice City cops and get drugs to repay your debt to the Forelli Family." He completes the first mission, then drives around the map. The Simpsons: Road Rage The Simpsons: Road Rage is the 31st episode of the series. The description is: "Rob plays The Simpsons: Road Rage, which is like Crazy Taxi is so many ways, Sega actually sued them and won!! Play as Homer, Bart, Lisa, Marge, Grampa and many others as you try to purchase Springfields Public Buses back from Mr. Burns." He chooses the Sunday Driver mode, and completes a few jobs. Burnout Revenge Burnout Revenge is the 32nd episode of the series. The description is: "Rob plays Burnout Revenge, a 2005 combat racing game from EA. Crash, Bash and Smash as you take out your fellow racers and have fun doing so. Rob & Chris may have covered it on Two Player, but is this PS2 Version good?" He does the Sunshine Keys Traffic Attack event, getting a perfect score. Super Bust-A-Move Super Bust-A-Move is the 33rd episode of the series. The description is:: "Rob takes a look at Super Bust-A-Move, known as Super Puzzle Bobble in Japan, which is a very Japanese game, even in it's Intro. Make bubbles pop in a match 3 kind of way, while listening to a very Japanese voice." He completes a few of the puzzles in story mode.